


Enticement

by stacy_l



Series: Intensity [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack falls for Daniel hook, line and sinker.  Step 2…temptation and distraction.  Daniel’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticement

**Author's Note:**

> * Nominated for Best BDSM/Non-Con Story in the SG-1 Fan Fiction Awards 2003
> 
> This story was originally posted in June 2002.
> 
> This is the third in a series of six POV stories. This story involves erotic fantasy play. It focuses on a Ds relationship (Master/slave) between Jack and Daniel.

**Daniel’s POV**

Seduction is always such a fun game to play, especially on the unsuspecting. Poor Jack’s about to be thoroughly enticed… Let’s begin with the look…a look that will get the man’s heart racing. I smile at him as I begin my descent into seduction… 

Pencils are such crafty creations. They’re good for writing notes, penning prose, sketching pictures and even designing maps. These little beauties have so many uses…someone just needs to have the slightest bit of an imagination and ingenuity to come up with things. A pencil is thin, sometimes smooth, sometimes ribbed…they’re usually long but can also be short. They fit perfectly in one’s hand and it’s very easy to wrap one’s fingers around the wooden shaft, very easy to glide them casually up and down… Do you understand where this is going? Oh yes, pencils are very interesting inventions…perfect to begin my little seduction. 

I watch Jack as I deliberately begin to glide my fingers so carefully, so sensuously up and down the thin, smooth surface. The pencil glides easily through my fingers… I know he’s watching those innocent gestures intensely…only the movements of my hands and fingers aren’t so innocent. Oh no. They’re completely deliberate…every stroke, every caress and every glide…up and down I gently work the hardness between my fingers keeping Jack’s complete and now undivided attention the entire time. He likes this. He loves the things I can do with my fingers…absolutely loves it. 

I notice a warm hue coloring his cheeks. He leans forward towards me and moans quietly so no one can hear him. I know what he’s thinking, what he’s recalling…my hands on his body doing these things to his hard cock, stroking him and triggering a full blown erection in him. Are you hard yet, Jack? Oh I bet you are love. I bet you are. I can see he’s starting to lose all self-control. I have him hooked and now it’s time to bait him before capturing him. 

I casually wrap my hand around my glass. I can feel the coolness of the liquid inside, feel the slick surface where the glass is now sweating from the cold contents within. Perfect! The glasses surface is now slicked up…I begin to slide my hand around the glass much as I just did with the pencil, and I see Jack looks ready to lose it. I continue to smile taking several sips of the water before returning the glass to its proper place on the table. I sweep a hungry gaze, a predatory gaze, over my lover’s body smiling in appreciation. Damn but Jack has a hot body! My mind begins to present me with pictures of Jack in many different poses…in my mind’s eye I can see the man naked with water streaming down over that sinewy body casually caressing every little contour of the man’s body. Then my mind switches to him spread eagle for my exploration. 

Hmm Jack is gorgeous. I love his body. He’s so muscular and so well built…all those years in Special Ops gave him one hell of a magnificent body! Nice tight abs, fine muscular legs that stretch forever…and man does he ever have a huge cock! I can feel heat beginning to spark within as I think about how wonderful it feels to draw that hot, hard, seeping cock into my mouth…I know he probably has some pre-cum on the head of that magnificent cock now. I can see that he’s so close, so very close to becoming lost in bliss. I see his hand casually slip beneath the table…oh Jack, are you touching yourself now? Stroking that magnificent bulge now centered between your legs? I lick my lips as I inhale deep…oh yes love let me see how much it pleases you to touch yourself… Hmm yes there’s that expression. I’m certain that his hand is now gripping that massive erection…hmm, love, go ahead…stroke yourself for me. Let me see your desire, your need and your desperation…yes let me see how much you desire to possess me, to control me… 

Hmm, he loves to master me. He loves that control thing…loves how I willingly give myself over to his tender, capable hands…he loves when I surrender my body and my soul to him. He loves it…to know that I hold such complete trust in him is a major turn on for him. He can’t believe the things I allow him to do with my body. He can’t believe that I find as much pleasure in surrendering my body to him as he does in mastering me. 

I decide to change my tactics just a bit. I casually glance up to see who is sitting where, how close they are to me and most importantly, if they’re paying attention to me. Yes, the only one watching me is Jack…perfect. Hmm time to up the ante a little bit…let’s try shocking the hell out of my favorite Colonel. 

I sigh casually before brushing my hand across my left nipple smiling mischievously as it rises to attention. Oh yes…now it’s time to sensitize the right one…I casually press my right hand directly over my right nipple and focus intently on the man across from me. He’s now staring at my hand in curiosity. I wrap my fingers over the gentle nub beneath and begin working the nipple between my fingers smiling as it responds by instantly coming to attention…Jack is now gawking at my chest. I know he can see how my nipples are pushing through the black t-shirt I’m wearing, straining and begging to be licked by my master. 

I continue to watch him as I make my next bold move by placing two fingers in my glass of water and drawing them to my lips. As Jack’s eyes focus on me and follow the movements of my hand I smile then proceed to slip my tongue out between my lips and lick at the little droplets of water taking the time to circle my tongue around each as I would Jack’s penis when orally satisfying him. Then I tug them into my mouth first one and then the other…I begin to suckle them. Jack’s chest heaves beautifully…another indication I’m successfully working my magic on him…well, if he thinks this is bad just wait until my next move… 

Hmm fingers are now lubricated well so time to move on to the grand finale. Oh yeah. I press my fingers between my nipples still tossing him those seductive, teasing little smiles then I begin to drag my fingers downward towards my belly further and further beyond my belly to where my fly is. Hmm, time to bring down the roof. 

I continue to watch him making no secret that I desire him, want him, ache for him…ready for the grand finale, lover? I’m sure it will be quite…explosive. First I pull down my zipper then undo the button of my pants. Ah yes time to go to work. I press my fingers against my soft belly feeling the muscles tense in preparation. I feel like a naughty little child disobeying my parents as I slip my hand down beneath the elastic band of my briefs. Hmm, warmth fills me along with anticipation. My fingers collide first with my pubic hair nuzzled around my ever-hardening penis. I no longer care if I’m being observed by anyone other than Jack. I just feel this intense need to masturbate for my lover. I boldly slip the hand the rest of the way down into my briefs and entwine my fingers around my now engorged member. My breath catches as my need to satisfy myself takes hold. Are you watching, my precious Master? Do you know what your slave is now doing? 

I glance up noticing that Jack is now focused solely on me. The rest of the room melts away. We’re the only two remaining…us and this yearning…this intense aching hunger just longing to be satisfied. I must keep my pleasure silent so that we’re not disturbed. I begin to tug gently and soon my body is rocking slightly with each jerk. I pump myself slowly taking my time, imagining the hand now riding me belongs to my lover. I tug again feeling that heat within build. Oh God, oh Jack! Oh my love how I need you! How I want to come for you! Stay with me love, stay with me. Another gentle tug has me moaning softly. Oh yes that feels glorious! I’m so hard, so hot and so horny right now. I can’t stop taunting myself until I have reached my completion. I pump my dick again…aw God, hmm, feels wonderful…again…I can hear my breath starting to come in ragged gasps. I wonder if anyone else can hear my pleasure and nearly come in my damned pants as that thought alone stimulates me further. I close my eyes smiling as I pump my hard cock again and again. I’m now rocking in my seat trying to remain quiet and silent while this overwhelming enthrallment consumes me. My body is now an inferno burning for one man, aching for one man…I jerk on my dick again making my moves more powerful. I open my eyes to focus on my lover and taunt him by mouthing, ‘this feels so good, Master!’ I know he can read my lips and I nearly laugh out loud when the man jerks in his seat. His sudden move draws the General’s attention and I force my hand to still. My God, do you know how hard it is to stop pumping your dick when you’re so close to climax? Shit! Sheer torture, sheer fuckin’ torture! Instead of feeling embarrassed when the General focuses on Jack I become even more turned on knowing that I could possibly have another witness. Shit, I’m a goddamned sex fiend! 

As Hammond presents us with his back yet again I begin to pump myself again licking my lips before moaning softly. I’m so close now, so close. Any moment and I’ll be spurting like Mount St. Helen’s. Holy shit! My pleasure consumes me as I can feel the beginning stirrings of my orgasm within. Oh yes almost there…almost. I’m now moaning and groaning in pleasure. How loud am I? I don’t know and I really don’t care. I begin to thrust my hips more in the chair arching my body upwards as if I’m meeting my lover thrust for powerful thrust. I close my eyes completely and jerk upward in my seat nearly screaming as my dick comes to life as I erupt, spurting and liberally creaming the inside of my camoes. 

I settle in my seat keeping my hand now coated in my come still over my satiated cock. I’m all warm and moist at my crotch now. I’m certain I must look as if I pissed myself after that explosive orgasm, and I can smell my come…oh yeah, I definitely managed to successfully soak my pants at the crotch. I can feel the wet spot still spreading to engulf the crotch of my pants and find that I don’t seem to care just who sees…I feel so damned good! 

I casually slip my hand from my pants trying to wipe off my hot moistness from my hand. Then I casually button my pants and zip up my fly while tossing Jack a satiated smile after I finish. I can feel the warm moisture now clinging to my briefs, my pants and encircling my groin. Well damn, guess I’ll have to get myself another shower. Shit! 

Hammond calls an end to the meeting and I watch the others vacate the room noticing that like me Jack still remains. After Teal’c shuts the door behind him I smile wickedly at my still gawking lover and speak just above a whisper, “What’s wrong, My Master? Didn’t you enjoy the show?” 

Jack continues to gawk and his mouth works back and forth as if he’s fishing for words and can’t quite figure out just what he wants to say. Ah, speechless, my lover? Then his voice fills the room as he asks me whatever possessed me to masturbate during a meeting. I casually shrug my shoulders speaking nonchalantly, “I had an ache that needed filled.” 

I glance down at my damp camoes noticing the wet mark now on the front of them…shit that must’ve been a hell of a powerful orgasm to produce that much come. Then I continue, “Guess I need to go visit the showers again.” 

Jack doesn’t know what to say so he simply agrees with me. I rise and casually saunter over to my lover sporting one hell of a cheeky grin as I see his eyes instantly focus on my now sopping wet groin. I hear a few inarticulate noises coming from my lover’s luscious mouth before saying, “Excuse me while I go…clean myself up.” 

Again that gaze locks on my groin and doesn’t dare stray. I taunt him further with my next comment, “Oh yes, it seems I’ve been a very naughty boy today. My Master will have to spend the evening teaching me lessons on how to behave myself while in public.” 

Jack forms the word what but doesn’t complete his question his mouth is now hanging agape… Shocked you a bit today, love? I laugh then lean forward, press a tender kiss to the man’s forehead then whisper, “Close your mouth love, before you start catching flies…” 

I turn and walk away heading for the showers knowing that this evening is going to be quite intense…very intense as my master reasserts his control over his sex slave…hmm the anticipation is almost more than I can bear!

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of this series is titled: "Seduced"


End file.
